


Epilogue: Villeneuve

by tinydooms



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: An epilogue to "What We May Be", Julia-verse





	Epilogue: Villeneuve

 

**Epilogue: Villeneuve**

 

     Julia sat on the stairs leading down to the front hall, watching the staff rushing in and out of the castle. In the three days since she had inadvertently ended the curse, the entire household had been a whirlwind. Everyone was celebrating being human again, and Julia had very much enjoyed the never-ending party, even if it was a little strange to be talking with actual people and not household objects. (For one thing, she had to look up, not down.) It was nice to be surrounded by people again, though, especially her castle friends. They patted her head and shoulders, gave her hugs. And everyone was happy and smiling. Especially Monsieur Adam. Papa, Julia reminded herself, and smiled a little. She didn't think he had stopped smiling since St. Nicolas Day.

     So everything was as it should be. Except that today they were all going to Villeneuve, and Julia was not at all pleased about it.

     Footsteps sounded on the stair behind her, and Monsieur Adam settled down on the step next to Julia.

     “Well, then, are you ready for today?”

     Julia huffed. “No.”

     Monsieur Adam gave her a kind look. “I know it's going to be hard, Julia, but it must be done.”

     Julia sighed. She knew that. Now that the curse was broken and everyone was human, Monsieur Adam could adopt her properly. But to do that, he needed to speak with Aunt and Uncle to let them know that she was alive and that she wouldn't be returning to the farm. To let them know that he hadn't kidnapped her. And also, as Monsieur Adam had explained, to settle with them for Cider. She had, after all, stolen the mare. He needed to recompense them for their loss. It didn't matter that Julia had done Cider (and herself) a favor by making off with her. Right was right.

     And she knew that. But Julia wished that she didn't have to go with Monsieur Adam to make it right.

     “I'll be with you the entire time, and so will Père Robert and Cogsworth,” Monsieur Adam continued. They had been over this before, but it reassured them both to go over the plan one more time. “You only need to be there long enough for your aunt and uncle to see that it is indeed you, and then Cogsworth will take you out to join the others at the Christmas market, and I'll join you there as soon as I've finished with the notary.”

     Julia sighed again. “I know. I just never thought I'd have to go back.”

     Monsieur Adam nodded. “I understand. I'm scared, too.”

     Julia looked up at him, surprised. “Really?”

     “Yes,” Monsieur Adam said. “I told you I wasn't a good man, before. I taxed my villagers outrageously. I expect they're not at all pleased to have me back.”

     Julia considered this. Cogsworth had explained taxes to her, during one of their reading sessions. He had said that taxes where paid by the citizens to the local government, in exchange for things like shelter and municipal care. Whatever that meant. High taxes could wreck a local economy, Cogsworth had said, if the citizens could hardly afford to give the money and still live.

     “But you're going to lower them, right?” Julia said.

     “Yes, I've already taken the steps to do so,” Monsieur Adam said.

     “Then if anyone says anything mean to you, I'll fight them,” Julia said, and Monsieur Adam chuckled and stood.

     “Come on, then. Let's get this over with.” He held out his hand to Julia, and the two of them walked out to the carriage together.

     “I am so excited!” Plumette said, dancing down the steps towards them. “A town! A proper town after so long! I shall buy so many presents.”

     Lumiere handed her up into the sleigh they were using for the trip, chuckling. “I 'ope Mrs. Potts 'as warned the merchants of your impending arrival. They will want to present only their best wares for my Plumette!”

     “Only for Plumette?” Monsieur Adam said, and Lumiere chucked his shoulder.

     “And for mon prince, of course. Though with an angel such as Plumette in their midst, they will hardly recognize your grace.”

     Adam laughed and swung Julia up into the sleigh. “One can only hope.”

     Despite her worry, Julia felt a thrill of delight at the idea of shopping with Plumette. The lady was the most beautiful Julia had ever seen in her life, dressed all in white with a befeathered coat on, and just as kind in the flesh as her feather duster self had been. “You must visit the tinker, Monsieur Maurice. He makes the prettiest music boxes.”

     “Indeed? You must introduce me to him, my love.”

     “Pass me a blanket, Lumiere, I'm freezing. Julia, here, wrap up warm. Ready Cogsworth?”

     “As ready as I'll ever be,” the old majordomo said, settling into the carriage opposite Julia.

     The ride into Villeneuve did not take nearly as long as Julia remembered from her escape the previous summer. Wrapped in coats and with blankets on their laps, the castle denizens laughed and talked as they drove through the woods down newly-laid roads towards Villeneuve. In less than an hour they were crossing the bridge into town, the sled moving smoothly on its runners. The village looked so pretty in the snow, all dressed up for Christmas, with wreaths on every door and garlands hanging between the houses. Julia had always liked Villeneuve at Christmas time. People were more inclined to be nice to her then-she suspected that this had something to do with Père Robert's sermons on Christian Charity and Doing Unto Others, and nothing to do with her. She huffed again, and shifted under the rugs that lay across her lap. She was very glad that they had left Cider at the castle.

     They rode around the square passed the Christmas market and came to a stop before the church. Though it was fairly early, Villeneuve was awake and bustling, the villagers staring not quite openly at the princely sleigh as their driver tied up the horses. Lumiere was the first one out of the sleigh, handing down Plumette, then Julia, and pretending to assist Cogsworth, who swatted at him. Julia barely registered their quips and laughter. Her stomach was knotting itself with dread. All around them stood villagers, pointing at her and whispering. Or maybe they were pointing at Monsieur Adam, tall and beautiful in a slightly worn blue greatcoat and hat, his gold hair held back with a ribbon. Julia hugged herself. I am not a princess. Someone would surely say something. Surely they would make her go back to the farm. She wanted to cry. Then her papa put an arm around her and smiled, hugging her to him.

     “Come on, my little one,” he said in a low voice. “Don't look so frightened. You are safe and well, and so very brave.”

     “Really?” Julia asked.

     Monsieur Adam smiled, remembering the runaway who had threatened him with a wooden sword all those months ago, when he was a dreadful, angry Beast. “Yes. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. And here is Cogsworth, and Père Robert, and we are all with you. Come on, there's a good girl.”

     Julia took a deep breath and drew herself upright. “All right.”

     Père Robert stood at the door of the church, a smile on his kind face. He bowed to Monsieur Adam and the prince bowed back. Julia clutched at Monsieur Adam's hand as they were led inside to the sacristy, where Aunt and Uncle and the notary waited for them.

     “Monsieur, Madame,” Monsieur Adam nodded to them. They bowed back, murmuring greetings. “As you can see, here is Julia.”

     Julia took a deep breath and held herself like a princess. _Just for today, just for today_. Aunt and Uncle looked at her, faces polite, but with something quite like hatred in their eyes. Julia forced herself to look back at them. It was the bravest thing she had ever done, though she did not realize it. There she stood, several inches taller than she had last summer, filled out and no longer an unwanted orphan with ragged hair and ragged clothes and no one to love her. Madame de Garderobe had dressed Julia in a red velvet frock and a beautiful embroidered great coat to match her new papa's. She had a darling little winter bonnet with a feather on her head, and boots on her feet, and she was the picture of health. Standing there in the church, the injustice of her life before the castle really came home to Julia. She wanted to scream.

     “...mine now,” Monsieur Adam was saying. His voice was calm and cool. “Naturally I will pay you for the horse. Monsieur Cogsworth has the adoption papers; Père Robert will act as witness.”

     It was all very straightforward, but Julia didn't think she could stand it another moment. Pens were produced, the notary read the terms of the adoption, and Julia trembled with the need to run. Just when she thought she couldn't contain herself a moment longer, she felt Cogsworth's hand on her shoulder.

     “Come along now, Julia,” he murmured, and led her out of the church. Monsieur Adam gave her a kind smile as they went. Then Cogsworth led her out into the snowy morning, and she was free.

     All at once the stress went out of Julia, leaving her reeling with relief. She took a deep breath of the cold winter air (natural, uncursed winter air) and let it out slowly.

     “Phew,” she said, looking up at Cogsworth.

     The old gentleman smiled at her. “You did very well, my dear. Are you all right?”

     “I didn't think I'd ever have to see them again,” Julia admitted. “I was afraid that they wouldn't let Papa adopt me.”

     Cogsworth, smiling at the word _papa_ , scoffed. “Nonsense, the Master would never have let that happen. When he gives his word, he keeps it. It was about his only good quality before he was cursed.”

     Julia slipped her hand into Cogsworth's. “I'm so glad the curse is broken.”

     “So am I, dear girl,” Cogsworth agreed. “Now let's go find Lumiere and Plumette before they do something silly, like purchase an elephant.”

     This got the intended giggle from Julia. “There aren't elephants in Villeneuve.”

     “Are there not? I could have sworn there were.”

     “Monsieur Cogsworth, you are being silly.”

     Cogsworth beamed. “Am I now? Well, being with that fool Lumiere day and night for years on end will do that to a man. Onwards, young Julia.”

     They walked out into the market, which was thronging with people. All of the regular merchants were out, hawking cheese and bread and wines, selling fabric and ribbon and trinkets. Other stalls were taking advantage of the season and the cold to sell Christmas decorations and hot mulled cider. There were doughnuts fried in hot oil and doused in sugar to buy, and Cogsworth bought Julia a paper sleeve of them to eat as they wandered.

     “I could do with a mulled wine, myself,” Cogsworth said, accepting a doughnut when Julia offered him one.

     “I think I see one up there,” Julia said, pointing ahead to a stall. “The one with all the people-”

     “Julia!” A small boy in a thick coat and scarf was breaking away from the crowd around the wine merchant's stall, running towards them and waving.

     “Chip!” Julia shouted, doughnuts momentarily forgotten as joy surged through her. Chip and Mrs. Potts had gone down to Villeneuve the day the curse broke to reunite with Mr. Potts, and hadn't returned to the castle yet. When you were used to seeing your best friend every day, it was a bit lonesome without him. Especially when he was no longer a teacup and there were games to be played.

     “There you are! Have you had the doughnuts? Did you see Lumiere? He bought so many things you can't even see his face when he walks! Are you adopted yet? Come and meet my papa!” Chip seized Julia's hand and towed her along to the wine merchant's stall, where Mrs. Potts stood waiting with a kind-faced round man in a worn overcoat, both of them holding mugs of the hot spiced wine.

     “There you are, Julia!” Mrs. Potts swooped down and kissed her cheek. “Where is Monsieur Adam, then?”

     “Still in the church,” Julia said. “Finishing up with the notary.”

     “He had something to say, I believe,” Cogsworth added, and he and Mrs. Potts shared a significant look over the childrens' heads.

     “I told my papa all about you,” Chip said to Julia. “Here she is! This is my papa; Papa, this is Julia. She tells amazing stories!”

     Of course Julia recognized the village potter, Monsieur Jean. She gave him a shy smile, and shook his hand, as Cogsworth had taught her was polite to do when you were introduced to someone.

     “So you disappeared to the castle, did you?” Monsieur Jean said, smiling. “I can't believe we all forgot the palace! My Beatrice and Chip told me they were gone for years and years, and I said 'how can that be? You've only been missing since March!'”

     Julia stared. “But they were cursed for years and years! Everyone said!”

     “We _thought_ we were,” Mrs. Potts hurried to explain, “because we really were outside of time. That's why Chip never aged. We were really only gone from the village for a couple of months. Time started moving normally for us again when you arrived, my poppet.”

     How very strange! This was something that Julia would really have to ponder. Agathe must really be a very powerful enchantress, indeed.

     Further contemplation as to the movement of time was interrupted by the arrival of Lumiere and Plumette. They had been to the sleigh to divest themselves of packages, but had somehow managed to acquire more on the short walk back.

     “This village is dear!” exclaimed Plumette. She wore a sprig of holly pinned to one lapel and a wide smile. “Come, come, Julia and Chip, I believe we have a tinker to visit! I saw a stall selling the most marvelous music boxes-could that be him?”

     Waving goodbye to their castle family, Julia and Chip followed Plumette across the square towards a row of artisans' stalls. One sold carved wooden toys, another paper streamers and banners, and the third was indeed a tinker and clock maker's stall, bedecked with a number of stunning music boxes. As they approached, Julia recognized the young lady minding the stall, sitting on a tall stool wrapped in cloak and shawl, a slim book in her hand.

     “Belle!”

     The young lady looked up, and for a moment stared at Julia as though trying to place her. Then her face broke into a smile. “Why, Julia Poilane! How good to see you again!” And she put the book down and came out of the stall to give Julia a hug.

     Julia grinned up at Belle. She had always liked her. “This is Belle Durrant,” she said to Chip and Plumette, remembering her manners. “She was always nice to me before I ran away. This is Chip Potts, Belle, and this is Mademoiselle Plumette, my castle family.”

     Belle and Plumette smiled and bowed to each other. “Anyone who was kind to Julia is to be embraced,” Plumette said, and kissed Belle's cheeks. “I do not believe there were many of them here.”

     Belle blushed. “It isn't hard to be kind, but I understand you, mademoiselle.” Then, seeing someone approaching, she added, “And here is my father. Papa! Here is Julia Poilane; do you remember?”

     They all turned to look at the gentleman who was just arriving, carrying a small wooden toolbox. Maurice Durrant smiled at them, and bowed. “Of course I remember,” he said. “You did like tomatoes on bread, didn't you, mademoiselle? I'm glad to see you alive and looking so well.”

     Julia grinned at Maurice. The villagers had mocked him behind his back and Aunt and Uncle had always disliked both him and his daughter, but Julia was pleased to see that her time at the castle had taught her more about people. She could see that the Durrants were Good People.

     “I'm very well, Monsieur Maurice,” she said. “I have a papa now! And he taught me how to read!”

     Belle's whole face broke into a delighted grin. “Really? Oh Julia, I'm so proud of you! How wonderful! I hope this new papa of yours has books that you like.”

     Plumette chuckled. “A few,” she said.

     And, “Millions,” agreed Chip.

     “No, just thousands,” Julia said. It was an old game, to guess how many books there were in the library. There was no catalogue, whatever that meant, so no real way to tell, but Julia doubted that there were a million books in existence in the entire world. “You must come and see the library, Belle! It's _wonderful_. There are books and papers and atlases and everything wonderful in the world is there.”

     “Everything wonderful in the world? Good heavens, where is this place?”

     Unnoticed, Monsieur Adam had crossed the square towards them. He looked down at his daughter with an amused grin. Julia squawked with laughter.

     “Our library, of course! Where else?”

     “Where else, indeed.” Monsieur Adam turned his gaze to Belle and Maurice. “Good morning, mademoiselle, monsieur. I hope my daughter hasn't been exaggerating too extravagantly. She's a good one for stories.”

     They bowed, and Belle grinned a little. “Julia and Chip were just telling us about the thousands of books in your library. She said you taught her to read?”

     “Yes,” Monsieur Adam said, rather shyly. “I am not a teacher, but we muddled through together.”

     “Well, you've given her an advantage over every other girl in the village,” Belle said wryly. “Only boys are allowed to attend the school.”

     Monsieur Adam frowned. “I'll have to speak with the headmaster about that.”

     Julia tugged on his hand. “But can Belle come see the library? Please?”

     “Of course, if you wish, mademoiselle. The castle is open to all again.” And he gave Belle another shy smile. “Are you a great reader yourself, mademoiselle?”

     “She is, yes,” Maurice said, smiling.

     Belle blushed. “I do enjoy it, but books are limited here in Villeneuve.”

     “Then you must come to the castle,” Monsieur Adam said, ignoring the amused look Plumette was giving him from behind Belle's back. “Any friend of Julia's is welcome among us.”

     Belle blushed again, and the conversation turned tactfully away to the music boxes the Durrants were selling. Maurice was a great craftsman, showing them the various music boxes he had made for the Christmas season. There was a cunning clockwork elephant with a purple palanquin on its back, from which an Indian maharajah and his bride waved. There was a purple seashell that opened to reveal a mermaid who spun to a jolly tune, and a tower that opened to show a handsome prince holding the hand of the newly awakened sleeping beauty. These were the big music boxes. There were smaller ones as well, of cunning design and intricate craftsmanship. They opened to reveal tiny fairy-tale scenes: a princess in disguise dancing in the woods, a group of children having tea and cake around a roaring fire, a princess defending herself from a wicked prince, her guardian dragon at her back.

     “I like that one,” Julia said, pointing at it. “Are she and the dragon friends, monsieur?”

     “You'll have to ask Belle. She makes the little boxes,” Maurice replied.

     “You do?” Julia was surprised by how delighted this made her. She had never met a lady tinker before.

     Belle grinned. “I wanted to tell a different story. What would happen if a princess met a dragon and they became friends?”

     “If the dragon is nice to her, they become a family,” Julia said promptly. “That's what happened with Papa and me. Only he was a Beast, not a dragon.”

     Monsieur Adam blushed again. “You can have that one, if you like it, Julia. How much is it, mademoiselle?”

     Belle named her price, and Monsieur Adam fixed her with a surprised look. “That's far too low for such craftsmanship,” he protested. “You ought to be charging twice that price.”

     Belle shrugged. “It's a small village, your grace. I can't charge Parisian prices here.”

     “But _we_ can pay them,” Monsieur Adam replied. “I'll take the little music box, and this large one with the elephant here.”

     Maurice and Belle beamed with pleasure, and when the castle party finally left, carrying their packages, it was with a promise extracted that they would come to the castle soon and visit the library.

     “And attend our Christmas party,” Plumette added. “All are invited!”

     “It'll be my first party,” Julia agreed, and Belle and Maurice promised to attend.

     “Not a bad day out,” Monsieur Adam said later on, as they rode back to the castle, surrounded by Lumiere and Plumette's shopping. “Even if we did come back with half the village.”

     Lumiere snorted. “I recall your Parisian shopping trips, mon prince. Julia, make him take you to Paris and see how he can spend money.”

     Julia giggled. “I think he liked meeting Belle the best, didn't you, Papa?”

     Monsieur Adam blushed. “I very much enjoyed the entire day,” he said primly. “And if we have made a new friend, then that is all to the good.”

     Julia giggled again. She very much hoped that Belle would come to visit them soon.

 

 

 

Author's Note: This has been kicking around in my files for months, and I finally decided to post it. I hope you all like it! Please let me know in the comments. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
